


piąta rano

by hyejvs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejvs/pseuds/hyejvs
Summary: married!hyeju x pjodon't judge me ze napisalam self-insert fikaxDDDDDDD





	piąta rano

hyeju obudzila sie o piątej - bole kręgosłupa nie dawały jej spokoju. delikatnie wyszła z łóżka, tak, aby nie obudzić swojej najukochanszej pjo - od prawie miesiąca dumnie mogla szczycić się tytułem jej żony. nałożyła kapcie i cichutko poszla do kuchni. nastawiła wodę na kawę, delikatnie ziewając i siadając na krześle przy stole.

jej podświadomośść podpowiadała, aby ogarnęła syf w kuchni, ale po co? przecież w końcu mieszkają w swoim własnym domu. tylko one dwie. nikt inny. oczywiście, prędzej czy później musiałyby tu posprzątać, ale skórka od mandarynki, jakiś brudny talerz i popiół z papierosa nie robiły tutaj za dużej różnicy. siedziała przez jakiś czas przy stole, rozmyślając o przeróżnych głupotach, jakie przechodziły przez jej głowę po wstaniu. była sobota, także na razie nie myślała racjonalnie.

czajnik zaczął świstać. podeszła do kuchenki, zalała wrzątkiem gorącą, sypaną kawę, wzięła kubek i z powrotem usiadła przy stole. wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech. "tego mi było trzeba", pomyślała, biorąc łyk gorzkiej kawy. zaczęła rozmyślać o tym, jak przez to, że zaraz zaczną się promocje loona, będzie miała mniej czasu na sprawdzenie, co tam w domu. i na spędzanie czasu z pjo. kurde, przecież ożeniły się dopiero miesiąc temu. na tę myśl zrobiło jej się bardzo smutno. nie tak chciała zacząć dzień. 

nagle z sypialni usłyszała znajome kroki. wskazówka w jej serduszku właśnie się ruszyła. o wilku mowa - to była Pjo. dziewczyna z blond, krótkimi wlosami weszła do kuchni.

"co tak wcześnie? coś się stało, kotek? obudziłaś mnie" - powiedziała zaspanym głosem dziewczyna.

"przepraszam, pjo, naprawdę nie chciałam, po prostu znowu miałam bóle kręgosłupa, ja naprawdę nie-"

"nic się nie stało, gluptasku ty mój. nic się nie stało." pjo podeszła do hyeju, złapała ją za bladą, chudziutką, lecz ciepłą rękę i dała buzi w czoło. przepraszanie za byle co było jedyną wadą hyeju, no może pomijając wadę wzroku. dla niej i tak nie miało to znaczenia. uważała to za nawet urocze, chociaż z drugiej strony nie chciała, aby jej kochana zadręczała się byle czym. 

hyeju uśmiechnęła się i wtuliła w blondynkę. kochała jej dotyk, kochała jej ciepło. w sumie działał na nią lepiej niż kawa - nadawał jej sensu życia. przymknęła oczy, chociaż równie szybko je otworzyła.

"czy ty masz na sobie mojego t-shirta?" spytała się. pjo zaśmiała się takim uroczym, szczerym, milusim uśmiechem, który kochała.

"przepraszam, wzięłam pierwszy lepszy z prania. mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza" - rzekła. "oczywiście, że nie, misiu!! wyglądasz uroczo" uśmiechnęła się hyeju. 

pomimo faktu, że to już czwarta jej koszulka w ciągu miesiąca, którą pjo sobie przywłaszczyła, nie miała prawa się na nią gniewać. wyglądała prześlicznie. zeszła z krzesła i wtuliła się do pjo.

"chodź, wrócimy do łóżka, śniadanie zjemy później" wymamrotała. przykryte ciepłą kołderką, dziewczyny przytuliły się do siebie. hyeju głaskała pjo po jej milusiej, króciutkiej czuprynie. po chwili dziewczyna zdawała się przysnąć. "jaka ona jest urocza. kocham ją po prostu" - pomyślała. dała jej delikatne buzi w czółko i pomimo tego, że jeszcze dziesięć minut temu piła kawę, spróbowała przymknąć oczy.

"nigdy cię nie zostawię, pronyczku" - powiedziała Hyeju na głos. Pjo pomimo tego, że zdawała pozory śpiącej, nagle otworzyła oczy, złapała czarnowłosą dziewczynę za rękę i podarowała jej delikatny pocałunek w usta. "ja ciebie też. a teraz chodź się przytul, w końcu mamy razem wolny weekend." - powiedziała Pjo półtonem.

Hyeju uśmiechnęła się najmocniej jak umie i przytuliła tylko o trzy centymetry niższą dziewczynę do siebie. przy niej była najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. w końcu obie zasnęły, przytulone do siebie. resztę leniwej soboty spędziły na oglądaniu razem filmów, gotowaniu i siedzeniu bez większego celu na social media. nawet w takich najmniejszych rzeczach znajdywały szczęście - jeżeli robiły to razem.


End file.
